


Or et Cobalt

by Clouzier



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Character Study, Colors, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouzier/pseuds/Clouzier
Summary: Deux couleurs, deux âmes.





	Or et Cobalt

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, préparez vous car je n'ai jamais fait d'écrits comme celui donc c'est court et je ne suis pas sure de la fiabilité de la recherche. 
> 
> Ceci m'est venu lors d'un Q comme Kiosque quand j'ai réalisé que Hugo et Vincent portaient toujours les mêmes couleurs et qu'elles allaient super bien ensemble.
> 
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ! 
> 
> Bisous !

C’était arrivé comme ça.

Ou plutôt non, c’était arrivé pas à pas. Mois après mois. Visite après visite. L’or a commencé à se mélanger avec le cobalt. Presque comme ça, De façon organique, comme deux corps se mélangeant. Les hauts avaient commencé à migrer pour aller voir l’autre couleur. 

Un chemise bleue avait fini sur un coin de bibliothèque, souvenir d’une nuit d’ébat. 

Un pull jaune sui une planche de surf après une nuit de célébration. 

Les deux couleurs entremêlées étaient devenues le symbole de leur amour. Le jaune pétillant et le bleu calme semblaient faire écho aux deux personnalités de leurs propriétaires. 

L’or était brillant, scintillant. Il attrapait la lumière et l’attention de ceux qui le regardaient comme un moustique avec la lumière. 

Le bleu était intrépide, irrévérencieux. Et même si c’est l’une des couleurs les plus connues du spectre coloré, il arrivait à mettre en valeur les couleurs qui l’accompagnaient et pour les sublimer. 

Et alors que Yann Barthès regardait ses chroniqueurs de l’autre côté de la table, il ne pouvait pas penser à deux couleurs plus parfaites pour décrire Vincent Dedienne et Hugo Clément.


End file.
